Bakugyaku Festival
Bakugyaku Festival (莫逆祭, Bakugyakusai) is a sport festival in Nangokuren High School. It is a gathering of first and third year students where the top 5 students of the first and third years are paired up. Each pair competes against the others to clear a set of challenges, the winning pair is given the right to create a new school rule of their own.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 10, page 13 Competition The competition itself is based on a roll of a giant dice by the school principal. The year in which Rintaro participates has a 'boogie' theme. In other words, the sport is synchronized dancing in which both partners must put on a show for the audience, and their performance is judged with a maximum score of 100 points. The competitors may choose whichever dance style, and must perform on a platform stage several stories high. What is not mentioned until later is that only one winning competitor may get the chance to make up a new school rule. Therefore, the winning pair must battle each other in a 'bonus' stage in order to determine the final victor of the festival and the new rule. The team of Kyōka and Rintaro win the paired stage with their Nihon Byuou Style and dodging a massive lighting strike using the Goku Shiki Raijin Raijin technique. They had to then face each other in the bonus stage. In the past, the bonus stage has been decided in a number of ways, depending on the mood of the two competitors. Competitions such as Uno, Trumps and even Jenken, (ie:rock-paper-scissors), have been done to determine who will make up the new school rule. Rintaro was all for Rock-Paper-Scissors, but Kyōka overrode him by upending the remains of the stage to form a makeshift ring and demanded that he face her in a no-holds-barred match. Due to the enthusiam of the crowds, Rinataro had no choice to but to accept her challenge. The two seemed evenly matched due to their training together in the Nihon Byuou, but Rintaro was backed into a corner as Kyōka was about to deliver the final blow. Rintaro countered with his Tenpa Shoujin technique. The blow connected, but due to Rintaro slipping on a puddle of water, Kyōka did not receive the full force of the attack. Rintaro was sent flying and ended up losing the match due to a ring-out. Kyōka is declared the winner. What is not noticed by the crowds, and was later admitted by Kyōka to Rino in private, was the fact that Rintaro had shrugged off her attack as if it were nothing. The Dragon of Power was in serious pain and was sporting a sizeable injury on her waist. Enduring the pain, Kyōka had also admitted that while she won the battle, it was Rintaro who was technically won the fight and had only lost due to slipping on that puddle from the stage. Had she received the full force of the blow, she would have been completely defeated. Currently she is waiting for the opportunity to fight Rintaro at his best, while Rino considers his full potential. Unknown to both of them was that Ayane had been listening in on their conversation; which only fuel her dedication to be victorious at all cost. Participating Pairs #Kyōka and Tachibana Rintaro (1st place - Nihon Buyou Style) #Chiyoko and Shiryuu Choo (2nd place - Acrobatic Breakdancing Style) #Misa and Ayane (Forfeit due to clothing malfunction) #Naomi and Marokichi (Disqualified due to Naomi's injuries) #Kako and Makoto (Disqualified due to Sword Dance turning into a real duel) #Erin and Rurina (Forfeit due to Erin getting angry at Rurina for stepping on her dress) Known Winners *Rino with an unknown pair. *Kyōka with Rintaro References Category:Event